Ring Around The Rosie
by bury me among the ashes
Summary: AU, A girl has a meeting with Lil' Slugger, but she's not like his other victims, she's much more disillusioned, and she's already dead. My first Paranoia Agent fic.


**Disclaimer: Awesome show, unfortunately I don't own it… my first Paranoia Agent fic! **

All around me there's silence. Why is it so dark, why? It's not night anymore and yet there's no light, but there's laughter, where is it coming from? Louder, and louder, and louder, what's that sound is it roller skates, not again, LEAVE ME ALONE! I can hear my breaths getting shorter, my visions going blurry and I don't know why, LEAVE ME ALONE! I throw myself into the wall, a new bruise forming on my shoulder, why am I the victim, I don't deserve to be here in this place! It's real, it's real I swear, she's holding me down now, damn this nurse!

I bite her scratch her till blood comes, and more people file in, I won't go to sleep, I won't go to sleep, if I go to sleep I can't see him, can't call him, can't ask to be saved. I throw them off of me, not knowing how I get the strength to do so, and I hear them, roller skates again, but I haven't called him so he'll just taunt me, won't come close enough to save me.

"Please…" I beg, he can't hear me, he's laughing again, he's beyond hearing me.

"COME BACK, COME BACK!" I shriek as the sound fades away, how Lil' Slugger does torment me. He likes to see me beg, my suffering, is it not great enough; will he not relieve me? I'm here in this hospital, they say I'm not right, is not right not enough?

"Please, Please…." I beg digging my nails into my flesh until the blood comes, staining my black and blue skin. I write to him, yes, yes, he'll save me then, he'll have to. I have no ink, but blood is good, bleeding is good. I must write, these people must not take me down, ever.

"It's okay, we want to help you." Comes a doctor's voice.

"Only one can help me you fool! ONLY ONE, ONLY ONE!" I scream as they retreat from this my room, more like my cage, my prison. I have won the battle, one last step, one last step!

I begin to write.

Dear Lil' Slugger, 

You've been watching me all this time, won't you just once hear my plea. Take me away, take from me what you will, do to me what you will, but please, I do not wish to stay here. You will come tonight, you will come, it's dark all around, they'll not let me see light. You come when all is lost, when all is dark, why won't you free me? Lil' Slugger, is this all you ask of me to beg? Will you give me what I want in return? Lil' Slugger, my savior, my prince of darkness, provide me with my salvation, I beg of you with all that I am, give me death.

There, I've finished, I'm waiting, don't make me wait forever now, be quick my master please. The sound, music to my ears his laughter, it's nearer now, it's nearer. What I can see him, why does he not strike me down now, I want to die.

"Lil' Slugger…" I whisper, my eyes wide and glued to him.

There it is again, his cackling, and his bat, oh, how I've waited to savor this moment, the swing, and all is darker than before. I can see nothing, but I still feel alive, no pain, but I am still alive, damn it why!

"WHY!" I scream, I cannot move, I am stuck to the floor it would seem, covered in my own blood. "Lil' Slugger!" I squeal into the darkness, tear flooding my eyes.

His face comes into view from behind the blanket of darkness. I smile, I really, really smile… it's like… I can't help it.

"Why aren't I dead? Why can't you kill me?" I ask.

"I can't kill you again," He says to me.

"A-Again…" I stammer.

I hear him laughing, it sends chills down my spine, something's wrong, horribly wrong, "Welcome to hell…bitch, you'll be well taken care of." His voice echoes into the darkness, there's the bat again, shinning in the darkness, a twinkle, like a star… no like a smile, it Lil' Slugger smiling?

"I don't understand!" I want to yell, but my lips won't move, all I can feel are searing pains, overcoming my whole body, I let out a blood curtailing scream and I feel something moving me, shaking me, talking to me. I open my eyes, and there's more blood, another scream, and everything fades. I'm back in that hospital, how is this happening, there's the fucking nurse.

She leans down, "Hello." Comes a familiar voice.

"How?" I roar.

"This is hell remember?" The voice spats.

"Why, why are you doing this?" I ask.

"I'm Lil' Slugger you foolish girl, I can do whatever I want."

Then he raises his bat, and I fall into bliss, I fall unconscious, the last thing I hear_… sleep tight. _


End file.
